Swept Away
by SunshineSketch
Summary: As any average Fullmetal Alchemist fangirl, Akasha Maverick, was head over heels for Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist. But after her brother buys her the first volume of Fullmetal Alchemist, Akasha is literally swept away to the land of Xing. Meeting a grouchy old man, an ovely protective kunoichi, and a shifty eyed prince named Ling Yao.


**Disclaimer:** I don't need to own FMA to write a fanfiction. I only own the plot, the OCs, and the fake school all the kid OCs go to. Idea gotten after listening to _Why Should I Worry_ and _Perfect isn't Easy_ from _Oliver and Company_. You see, Disney inspires all of us! Fullmetal Alchemist will always and forever more belong to the wonderful, badass mangaka Hiromu Arakawa-sensei. Thank you so much for creating Fullmetal Alchemist for us sensei, we owe you our thanks!

Pen Name: _SunshineSketch_

Story Name: _**Swept Away**_

**Summary:** As any average Fullmetal Alchemist fangirl, Akasha Maverick, was head over heels for Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist. Wishing to go to the world of FMA for the blonde, golden eyed alchemist to sweep her off her feet. But after her brother buys her the first volume of Fullmetal Alchemist, Akasha is literally swept away to the land of Xing. Meeting a grouchy old man, an overly protective kunoichi, and a shifty eyed prince named Ling Yao. Eventual LingxOC

_Basically the Plot of the Story is:_ The main character is just an ordinary Edward Elric fangirl at the beginning of the story. With only the 2003 version and the manga exists, never reading the manga she finally decides to(after a harsh lecture from her older brother). And going to the world of equivalent exchange ensues afterwards. But she soon begins to start developing romantic feelings towards Ling, and is too confused with her feelings to pick which guy she truly loves while stuck in a world where it totally different from the world she's used to.

* * *

**Akasha Maverick -I Have Never Read the Manga**

_Akasha Maverick kicked a tiny pebble across the paved road as she walked the paved road of Resembool Amestris. Her usually happiness-filled eyes were dull with sadness and disappointment, and for the most part neat hair was in frizzy bun._

_Once again, she had managed to get into another fight with the smallest -no youngest- State Alchemist known in Amestrian history. Well, to be exact,_ I_ just got into another fight with the youngest State Alchemist known in Amestrian history. Yup, that's right. I was that girl walking down that paved road, luggage in hand. __It had been at least thirty to forty-five minutes since my arguement with Edward Elric and I was still reeling about it. Except now I was angry, just plain ole sad._

_This was supposed to be my dream getaway._

_I had always been a Fullmetal Alchemist fan, ever since the anime came out in 2003! And to be specific, I was an Ed Fangirl. Sure, I always liked Alphonse. But who didn't love Edward and his short rants and that mystical grin of his in my opinion. But over the time I spent here, despite all the arguments we had, I actually managed to fall in love with him. _

_For him. Not just because I thought he was the hottest anime character ever. And that's exactly what I wrote in my diary. Right after the page that I wrote being from another world... Which exactly the page he read. So you could imagine my surprise, eating my PB&J sandwich when my diary gets thrown at my face with a demand for an explanation!_

_Which brings us here to the point of my journey when the heroine splits up with the hero. Or at least that was until..._

_"Akasha!"_

Ed?_ I whipped my head dramatically over my shoulder to see said alchemist running towards me. _

_When he finally reached me he was panting like he had just tried to outrun Jesse Owens, his hair was messy and his face was red. With exhaustion. "What do you want, Elric?" I said impatiently, trying to act as if I was cool like Sasori from Naruto Shippuden. "As you can see I'm kinda busy here."  
_

_But he shook his head. "No. Stay." He said. "He. With me."_

_I raised an eyebrow. "What the hell am I to you huh? Some trusty dog?" I snorted. "No way. I'm a Maverick, and us Mavericks do what we want, when we want and come and go as we please. And I'm going." I tried to walk away off but not before a metal hand clutched tightly around my hand. "What the hell, Ed let me go!"_

_Edward blinked coolly. "No, not until you've listened to everything I have to say."_

_I sighed before finally dropping my backpack/makeshift luggage to the ground. "You got ten minutes." I agreed._

_"I'm sorry alright!" Ed yelled. "I'm sorry that I read your diary, and I'm sorry that I yelled out you! I was just doing what you said I always do. Acting out of anger without thinking about the consequences." He paused a bit before continuing. "But after Al calmed me down, I read your diary again from the page I left out on and..." He was blushing at this point and I opened my mouth to protest and he cut me off._

_"I saw what you wrote about Al and me." Oh God here it comes..._

_I immediately tried to get out his grip. "Let me go! I don't wanna hear it! I don't need to hear it!" He had already told me to get out of his life, I didn't need the rejection to go with it._

_"That I-"_

_"Let!" _Why...

_"Lo-" _Am I doing this...

When I should be telling him how I feel?

_**~ ; ~**_

"... rick. Miss Maverick! What is the answer to the formula."

Akasha blinked dreamily at the window. "It's _Edward Elric_." She whispered, but she blushed redder than her shirt when she heard the laughter surrounding her. She had done it again! She had started daydreaming about one of the hottest commodities of the anime world. And once again she had been publically embarrassed because of her reactions to her extremely graphic daydreams!

Even Ms. Burns, her algebra teacher, had a look of amusement as she said, "No Miss Maverick, the answer to the question is not Edward Elric."

And luckily for the embarrassed fangirl, the lunch bell rang, dismissing all the Lunch B kids for lunch. And as long as they came back in time for the next class, they could eat off campus. So with a red face, Akasha slung her backpack over her shoulder and placed on her usual SF Giants baseball cap on her head. It was her favorite hat for the past few months since her best friend. Nyla Oliver, had given it to her. And she refused to part with it.

"Oh Miss Maverick." Ms. Burns said out the blue.

Reluctantly, the brown-haired girl looked back at her teacher before letting out a meek 'yes'. "The next time you daydream in my class you will be receiving a detention."

And Akasha nodded then rushed out the classroom, about to make a dash to her locker before three distinctive snickers stopped her in her tracks. A Hispanic boy, an African American boy, and a African American girl."Oh what are you all laughing at?!"

"You." The Hispanic male laughed. That was Alex Cruz, one of Akasha's old school friends. He was apart of the school's soccer team, and with his best bud John Huntly, they made the school's ultimate class clown tag-team.

John laughed. "Remember what she said laughed time?!" He laughed. John, like Alex, played for a school team. Two in fact. The basketball team and football team, hoping that he would one day go pro for either sport.

John's cousin, Tameka Thomas, nodded. "But, Ed! I love you so much!" She yelled in a horrible imitation of the Maverick girl. Tameka, affectionately known as Meka, was on the school track and field team. With Wilma Rudolph as her role model, nothing could stop the girl who rocked singles better than her mom.

"Yeah, yeah." Akasha grumbled at the reminder. Along with her and couple of others, she was one of the non-athletic people in their group of friends. "So where do you wanna eat today?" She asked, gesturing to her wallet in her pocket.

But thats when her three companions groaned. "Can't." Alex said first. "I gotta detention."

Akasha punched his arm. "Again?! What did you do?!"

"He glued the Creature Teacher's butt to her chair." John sniggered. "She was so pissed off!"

Alex gave him a playful shove, "Some back up you are, man." He said sarcastically.

John held up in his hands in defense. "I try. But I'm not trying to get in to it with that dragon lady." He looked back Akasha. "And Meka and I gotta go to practice."

The fangirl groaned. "Really? You guys are absolute no fun."

"For reals." Akasha's head felt cold as her hat disappeared. But Akasha knew who it was without having to look. It was just the male version of herself, but a few inches taller was her twin brother A'Shun. Who was as big an anime/manga lover as she was. "I'm heading to Burger King."

"I'm coming with then." Akasha said as she snatched back her hat. "You guys have fun." Alex scoffed as John and Tameka waved before heading over to the PE area.

So as the Mavericks usually did if they ate without their friends they dashed over to the Burger King before the ran over to their favorite store in the whole world: Barnes N' Noble. And after grabbing the mangas she felt like reading, Akasha guarded their food as A'Shun ran back to the Manga Section.

"I wonder what for though." She murmured as she took a sip out of her vanilla milkshake. "He's probably there to get his daily dose of yuri. But good thing I'm not a pervert like him."

"Well it is so nice to see what my favorite little sister thinks of me." A'Shun's voice rang out behind her, and identical green eyes stared back at him accusingly. "You really gotta stop talking out loud, kid." He repled as he sat down.

"Well at least I don't talk to myself though." She muttered, remembering somethings. Nyla was always having some kind of accidental conversation with herself. But Akasha shook her head and changed the subject. "So why'd you go back, bro? You even dropped your burger back into the bag." And if something was more important than food in A'Shun's mind, something was definitely up.

A'Shun whipped out a manga. "I just went back to grab volume twelve of FMA." Akasha nodded then took a handful of french fries. She never bothered to read the manga. They were just one and the same. "This is epic. This is the volume where Ling and Lan Fan fight Bradley, aka Wrath. What?"

Akasha held up a finger to interrupt, "Um, who are they? Cause I've never heard of them in FMA. And isn't Bradley Pride?"

It got very quiet, and Akasha began to feel scared for her life. A'Shun took a bite out of his burger to calm his nerves and then took a sip of his icy sprite. "Aka... You mean to tell me you do NOT know who Ling Yao and Lan Fan are?"

Akasha shook her head and as quickly as he just scarfed down his food, the Maverick boy pulled his sister to the Manga Section once again and plopped her right down in front of the FMA books. "Girl, I outta beat you like the dirty female dog I spawned you from!"

Akasha rubbed her ear tenderly, "Doesn't this count as woman abuse?" She grumbled nervously, hoping someone would come and end her brother's reign of terror. But of course, everyone was too wrapped up in their own activities.

"How could you have not read the manga?!" He yelled softly. "And you dare call yourself a FMA fan?!"

Akasha looked at the spines of each book, looking at all the different characters decorating them. "Well, sure there are a few differences throughout the anime and manga... But I just figured it would be basically the same."

A'Shun rubbed his temples. "Jeez." He pulled out the first volume handed it to his sister who looked at the cover back and forth. "Come on, sprout. Let's grab our food and jet."

The Maverick girl looked at him curiously, "Whatcha talking about?" She asked as he pulled out his wallet.

"We're buying that book, duh." A'Shun said as they rushed back to where they left their unattended meal. (Which they probably going to throw away now. They never went back to unattended food.)

"Really?" Akasha asked. "Thanks, bro! Wanna buy me volume 32 of Naruto while you're at it?"

The older twin snorted, "Don't push your luck, Aka." He said as he grabbed his bag. "But after I buy this, you must not read this book until it is..." He paused and looked back at her dramatically. "The time."

It took all of her willpower to not laugh abruptly in her brother's face. They were always doing retarded crap like that. "And how will I know when it is... the time, O Wise A'Shun?" She asked for his guidance.

And in return 'O Wise A'Shun' placed a hand on her shoulder, his 'wisdom' surging from him to her. "When it is the time... You shall know." He answered.

Akasha laughed this time. "You're so weird, bro."

"And just where do you think you get your characteristics from. 'Shaka?"

* * *

**WooHoo! After so many months (exageration...), I've finally... FINALLY, gotten to reinstalling the remake of Swept Away! Sorry to all the people who liked this fic before I deleted it... But I hope you all enjoy it again! And I will, hopefully, soon be able to repost AUS soon, too.**

**Next Time: Akasha Maverick - Where the Hell Am I?! :  
**_Akasha groaned and blinked her eyes open. She had just had the craziest dream known in the country of America. She tossed her covers off her legs and yawned. She must've fallen asleep while she babysitting and A'Shun or her dad took her home. It's happened before, so with eyes closed from tiredness Akasha proceeded to where the bathroom was._

_"I gotta take a pee." She grumbled. "It's a good thing I got the door closest to the bathroom."_

_That was when a voice cut through her thoughts. "Do you often talk to yourself?"_

_Akasha nodded groggily, "Yeah, A'Shun's always going on about how I should- wait a minute." Akasha opened her eyes and looked at a boy in saggy clothing suspiciously. Beside him were two, what she would call, the ninja equivalent of the Men In Black. "What are you doing in me and A'Shun's room?" She asked._

_"Your room? This is my room!" The boy laughed, and Akasha looked around._

_"Hey, you're right." She said in realization. "This isn't my room!" And she joined in his laughter but stopped seconds after she did. "This. Isn't. My. Room." She said, eyes wide._

_"Is something wrong?" The boy asked._

_Akasha looked back him, jaw agape. "Holy shit..."_

_"HOLY SHIT I'VE JUST BEEN RAPED!"_


End file.
